


Sen jest dla słabych

by posokowiec



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Double Drabble, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, KuroMahi, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Mahiru nie może zasnąć, dzieląc jednoosobowe łóżko z Kuro.





	

Mahiru nie mógł zasnąć.  
Rolety w pokoju były dobrze rozwinięte, dlatego poświata Księżyca nie wkradała się do środka. Przyzwyczaił wzrok w ciemnościach, dokładnie rozróżniając kontury mebli.  
I skulonego ciała po lewej, leżącego przy ścianie.  
Kuro często wślizgiwał mu się do łóżka, podczas snu przybierając ludzką formę. Mahiru zdążył przywyknąć, choć zawsze odczuwał pewien dyskomfort wywołany ciasnotą jednoosobowego materaca. Wampir zdawał się jednak tym zupełnie nie przejmować, pochrapując w najlepsze; układając kończyny na nieco zesztywniałym nastolatku.  
Skopana kołdra zwykle nad ranem wysuwała się spod ich nóg, przykrywając panele podłogowe.  
Dwa rozgrzane ciała przyciągały się magnetycznie, ale może były to czyste prawa fizyki. Albo wygięte w mocny łuk plecy Kuro, który umiejscawiał twarz na klatce piersiowej partnera, obśliniając jego koszulkę i poduszkę.  
Licho wiedziało.  
Mahiru nie potrafił wtedy zasnąć.  
Spokojny oddech wampira wydawał się dziwnie kojący, może aż nazbyt przyjemny dla ucha. Nie miał tylko pewności, czemu wciąż serce mu drżało. Nie galopowało jak szalone, o dziwo. Nie biło również w za długich odstępach. Czasem jedynie czuł pod żebrami zdradliwe, łaskoczące drgania.  
Może przez ciepłe powietrze drażniące odkryte obojczyki. Może przez miękkie włosy zsuwające się wzdłuż skóry.  
A może przez ciasno przylegające dłonie, opadające na podbrzusze.  
Skąd miał wiedzieć.  
Mahiru chciał spać.


End file.
